Love Sucks
by Mrs. StylesCuthbertShelley
Summary: Danny loves Riley, ut Riley loves Ben... Right. Time startes to pass, days go by, memories are made and slowly Riley startes to love the other brother.


**I own nothing!**

**Ok srry about the 3rd person 1st person. I type my story in 3rd person 1st to c if i like it then go to 1st person if I want. and i had done half then did the rest but my comeputer os a butt-head and didn't save it. Anyway. I wanted to get a little up. but i didn't want it to be short so i combined it with the fixed first chap. and i will get back to you on maybe August 8th idk yet it depends what im doing and how im feeling and if i dont have writers block. because right now i am bust packing to go camping this weekend then on monday when i get back i will be but packing for MaryLand and then on August 6th i get back at like 10 o clock at night so ya then on august 7th it is my little cuz's 4th bday so ya. anyway**

** DO NOT SKIP THISS CHAP HAS A LITTLE BIT ADDED TO THE BOTTOM OF IT  
Srry i added that in case any of u skipped the A/N: anyway ya srry for any complaication and so on.**

* * *

**Riley's POV**

"And do you Ms. Riley Marie Perrin take Mr. Daniel Henry Wheeler Junior to be your lawfully wedded husband. " The Mister said as he stood in from of the crowd of people here to celebrate the joined marriage of Danny Wheeler and Riley Perrin.

A smiled crossed Riley's face as she starred into Danny's warm brown eyes. "I do." The smile on Riley's face –if possible grew wider.

**Riley never got to know if dream Danny was a good kisser or not as there was a ring that signaled someone was at the door.**

As I opened my eyes sleepily to answer the door I slowly felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. _Why in the world was I dreaming about Danny Wheeler, I don't like Danny I liked Ben. Didn't I?_

I sighed as I slowly opened the door. As my guest's face came into my view I felt my cheeks burn even more, lucky Danny didn't notice though.

"Danny what are you doing here?" I asked as I stepped aside so Danny could walk in.

"Sorry Ry, It's just that I have to watch Emma today for Ben and mom heard so she decided she was going to come over to." Danny said looking at her as she stood in front of him with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"SO, you are perfectly capable to watch your niece." I stated as I walked to the kitchen just inches away to make myself some cereal.

"Have you met my mother? She is a monster I can't watch Emma with her in the same room as me."

"Then go in a different room." I poured the milk and took a bite.

"Ry." Danny begged.

_Crunch, munch, crunch._

"Finnneeee." I sighed unable to resist Danny's warm brown chocolaty eyes.

_Wait, what no Riley, NO!_

"Thanks Riley you're a life saver." Danny walked about three steps just to hug me.

Danny smelled sweet. Well as sweet as his Aqua Velva Ice Blue aftershave could get. He also smelled of cinnamon.

"Let me get ready."

"All right." Danny breathed as she left the room.

**Danny's POV **

Technically Riley was right I didn't need her to watch Emma with my mom. I could handle my mom that much, I just to hang out with Riley.

Riley had such beautiful blonde hair that was slowly getting longer as time passed since the day Emma had arrived on Ben's door step. Her chocolate brown eyes, that shown with laughter and excitement. When I had hugged her, she smelled of sweet vanilla.

When Riley had told me-or more like I figured out- that she liked Ben I had been crushed. I wanted to tell her 'no she shouldn't like Ben because _HE_ liked her'.

As Riley left to get dressed and do all those other things girls do in the morning I took a seat on the plush tan colored couch Riley had in her living room. I looked over at the coffee table next to me and saw a picture of Riley Emma, Ben, Tucker and I, which had been taken a few days ago. In the picture Riley had taken Emma from Ben and now was holding her in her arms as Tucker stood to the right of Riley and Ben stood next to Tucker and I stood on Riley's left,

_Oh smooth move Danny,_ I thought as I noticed that I was staring down at Riley with eyes that anyone could tell I was mentally undressing her.

I hadn't noticed that Riley had gotten in the shower till I heard the water turnoff and a door open. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw that Riley had stopped for a second just in a towel and looked at me. I smirked slyly as the image embedded itself in my mind.

"Ok are you ready?" Riley asked 15 minutes later. I slowly stood up and looked over at her.

She looked amazing. She wore just regular skinny jeans and a fancy red tank top and her hair was still damp, hanging stringy like down to her shoulders, but in my mind she looked like Cinderella.

"Yeah." I said as I opened the door to leave.

**Riley's POV**

As I showered to get ready I always had to remind myself to focus or I may fall. When I finally got out of the shower I noticed that I had forgotten to get clothes to dress in the bathroom, so I had to walk out IN my TOWEL to my room when Danny could be just standing in the hall waiting.

To my relief Danny wouldn't get to see me in a towel. HE was sitting on my couch looking at the photo i had on my coffee table. I slowly stopped as I looked at the back of his head. His brown hair was as curly and unruly as ever and it made me smile slightly.

I dressed quickly and then walked to meet Danny in my living room.

When I asked if he was ready he slowly replied yes and opened the door for her. They slowly made their way to Danny's car.

I mainly played temple run on my phone as Danny and I rode to his apartment. After my character died about 5 gazillion times I decided to make a new goal: Stop and not get eaten by the monkeys.

I slowly looked over at Danny and watched him drive. He had rolled the windows down so the wind rustled his untidy hair even more. The wind hit his face and blew the slightly longer curls that lay on his forehead away. He squinted his eyes as the bright morning sun shone through the wind shield, blinding them both.

Slowly I lowered the visor for him. He smirked and looked over at me. I just smiled.

"To most people that is annoying." I giggled.

"Ya well I'm invincible." Danny chuckle.

"Ok then superman." I joked as I touched his arm and squeezed his muscles. He looked down at me and smiled as we parked now at the apartment complex.

**Riley's POV**

When Danny and I walked though the apartment Ben was getting ready for work and Tucker was walking around the apartment in his boxers.

"Green Lantern, Tuck WOW you should told me you liked him I could have gotten you a cape." I giggled as Tucker frown and picked up a blanket lying on the ground to wrap around his waist.

"Hey now I didn't ask for your word on what to get on my underwear." Tucker frowned deeper as I heard Danny's deep chuckle behind me.

"Really, because I seem to remember your mom coming over to drop off you justice league underwear." Danny chuckled as he took a seat on a stool in the kitchen.

I laughed and shook my head as I noticed the bathroom door closed.

"Have a friend over Danny?" I asked smirking at him.

_Oh my gosh really, Riley that stung. That shouldn't hurt you. _

"Nope!" Danny stated popping the 'p'.

"Then who…" I didn't finish that sentence as Bonnie came out dressed only in a robe and a towel on her head.  
"Never mind." I said as I took a seat next to Danny. "She gets here fast." I whispered to Danny.

"I know." He stated smirking at me.

I sighed as I shook my head at him just because I wanted to.

When I looked back at Danny he had this weird look on his face with a small sly smile.

"Ok Danny we have been over this, if I have something in my nose it's NOT funny." I said as I got up and grabbed a tissue from the coffee table.

**Danny's POV**

I had to fight to contain myself.

Ok not really, but who said I couldn't over exaggerate a bit.

When Riley shook her head randomly at me it sent the sweet smell of vanilla over towards me and all I could do was melt. When she asked if I had a _'friend'_ over that really did hurt just a little bit and slowly I wished she would be my '_friend'. _

As Riley bent over and grabbed a tissue all I did was stare at her butt. I even found her blowing her nose attractive.

I looked up and met Tucker's eyes. He smirked and I gave him a deep death glare of which then the smirk slipped off his face and he took us all he had to go and left.

It wasn't long after that, that Ben left. Then I was left with Riley… and Emma… and my mom.

_Oh what a good day this will be. _


End file.
